CT Revealed
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: CT Behind the scenes! Ever wondered how the Captain Tsubasa crew acts without the cameras? Well, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CT Revealed!**

**By:** Krizzie and Yuki

**Summary:** CT Behind the scenes! Ever wondered how the Captain Tsubasa crew acts without the cameras? Well, read and find out.

**Krizzie:** Yay! Go me! Another idea for an insane story! Ready for craziness, minna?

**Yuki:** (shakes head) Man, you've lost it.

**Krizzie:** Sure did…

**Yuki:** Good. You know. I don't have to waste my breath on you.

**Krizzie:** We don't own CT! If we did, the contents of this story would be on air!!!

**LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

"DRIVE SHOOTER!" Tsubasa bellowed, raising his leg high until he looked like an amateur ballerina.

"CUT!!!" a certain black-haired girl yelled through a dark black and blue megaphone. "TSUBASA, DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LOOK CAMERA-WORTHY DOING THAT? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP RAISING YOUR LEG SO FRIGGIN' HIGH???"

Said boy sighed. "Hai…gomen."

"DON'T 'GOMEN' ME!"

"Director, he already said he was sorry." Yuki, the cute camera-girl, hissed.

"I heard, I'm not deaf, Yuki!" Krizzie smirked. "I just wanna torture the so-called greatest soccer player a little bit more."

"Krizzie, he's our main actor." Yuki said with a look that said: you're-seriously-pissing-me-off.

"So?"

"Ugh, you are SO STUPID!"

"Whatever, let's abandon that part." Krizzie rolled her eyes and bellowed. "Scene 14 take 6! ACTION!"

Sanae, who was on the stands right in front of the camera, clasped her hands together unconsciously and pretended to look at the non-existent field somewhere in front of her. "Tsubasa-kun…" she said in an artificial sweet voice.

"CUT!!!" Krizzie yelled. Yuki pointed the camera at Yoshiko, who Krizzie had gone mad over when she entered the set. "OKAY! SCENE 15 TAKE 1!!! **ACTION**!!!"

Yoshiko mimicked Sanae's actions but had the talent to force a tear on the corner of her eye. (Somewhere, Krizzie looks at her with pride.) "Matsuyama…" she whispered then closed her eyes, pretending to pray to the big man above.

"CUT!!!" Krizzie dropped down her microphone and climbed down her ten feet tall director chair. "That's all for today peepz… you can take a rest."

"What? But we just shot two and a half scenes!" Taro protested.

"ARE YOU THE DIRECTOR HERE?" Krizzie shouted at him, causing the brown-haired guy to cover his ears and shake his head furiously. "NO! I AM! AND IF I SAY WE'RE THROUGH, WE'RE FRIGGIN THROUGH, GOT IT, BIG MOUTH???"

"Y-yes ma'am." Taro replied before disappearing in a flash.

The 'players' ran out of their fake field, which was a three-meter square in size (made so much larger by camera tricks) and began to scatter around.

Sanae walked towards Yuki and Krizzie. "Hey guys, how did I do?" she asked cheerfully, bobbing her head from side to side.

"Great." Yuki said with her usual cheerful smile.

Krizzie snorted and leaned at the adjacent wall. "Sucky… but it will do."

"WHAT?"

Krizzie shook her head in dismay. "Good God, you're not only sucky, you're deaf too."

Sanae's eyes narrowed into slits, especially when the director ignored her and instead, went to huddle the actors for their plan next meeting, and of course, congratulate her favorite actress.

"Good job today, Yoshiko!"

"Arigatou!" the girl said, pausing from her coffee-making.

Sanae was fuming and it took Yuki, Tsubasa and Taro to hold her back. "Why that scheming, biased, idiotic scum…" she muttered under her breath before a stream of curses slid out one after another.

"Calm down Sanae-chan." Tsubasa said as he tried not to let go of her. The group Krizzie was in was having a conversation.

"… and that about wraps it up."

"But yesterday you said that I would get in after Sanae completes her scene with the fan-shouting… thing."

"I cut that part, the less for Nakazawa, the better."

"…"

"…"

"Go." the three chorused, simultaneously letting go of Sanae.

"I WILL KILL THAT F-(censored) B-(censored)!!" Sanae screamed.

Oh well, that's show business.

--

Krizzie rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around Teppei and Taro's shoulders. She signaled for the other actors to come over, enjoying the aura of a killer a few meters to her left. She smirked as she imagined Sanae trying to pry off the darts that came barreling towards her once she stepped on the director's trap.

"Okay, for those who were stupid enough to miss out what I said earlier, here's the plan. Tsubasa, you do the drive shooter, with your foot of normal height, Taro, you would have to be the one to pass the ball to Tsubasa, of course, after you get it from Wakabayashi. All this happens after a failed goal from Jito." She paused, trying to visualize the next scene in her mind. "After that, the camera returns once again to the audience and yada, yada, yada… then you do your thing and finally, Nankatsu wins, got it?"

Genzou raised his hand from behind and Krizzie sighed before picking him out. "What in Yuki's name do you want _now_, Wakabayashi?"

Genzou ignored her tone and proceeded with his question. "I thought we were done for the day."

"Are you the director here? Because last time I checked, I was the director and you were the stupid actor playing the role of an even stupider keeper, or maybe I got it all mixed up?" Krizzie snapped.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Go to hell, Wakabayashi. Now, does anyone else besides this clueless idiot have any questions?"

"None, Ms. Director!" everyone chorused. Krizzie looked at them, scanning each and every one.

"Hey, you DID examine the script I gave you guys, right?"

Ishizaki growled. "I did… but my lines all consisted of… Do it Tsubasa! or… What the (censored) are you trying to say?" he snorted. "It's just like every other episode."

It was Krizzie's turn to snort. "Well, better be thankful monkey boy or you won't have anything to say at all."

Teppei frowned. "Yeah Ishizaki, be thankful, all I have to say for the entire episode is… Hajime! And that was when I do the pass… jeez…"

Izawa appeared behind him. "Hey! I don't even have a line!"

"Well, I was too lazy to put all your names in. Remember, only Yuki and I do everything around here." Krizzie muttered. She unwound her arms from the actor's backs and pushed them towards the set. "Okay, break's over!" She punched the air. "Let's go!!!"

And so they continued and then they ended… that was how it was… because I'm too lazy to write…

"OKAY GUYS, TODAY'S SHOOT IS OVER! YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK!!!" Krizzie and Yuki yelled together on separate megaphones, both reading from a note. (Wow…scripted…)

Yuki dropped the megaphone before going to a table to hand over the food. Krizzie sat down next to Sorimachi.

"Today's shoot is boring." the lad commented, chewing on a cookie. "I wasn't even there."

Krizzie gave him a pat on the back. "Well, I received letters of fans saying there were sick of your tramp face."

Sorimachi glared.

**Krizzie:** Well, here's the first chap. Whattcha think? It's short, I know, but we still haven't talked about the plot… which is none-existent but still needed to be discussed.

BEEP! BEEP!

**Yuki:** It's time for your medication.

**Krizzie:** Aww… But I hate that bitter white stuff.

**Yuki:** It's either that or you discontinue this fic. Its insane plotline isn't helping your rehab.

**Krizzie: **But Yuuuuuuuuki…!!!

**Yuki:** GET YOUR BUTT IN THE KITCHEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**CT Revealed!**

**By:** Krizzie and Yuki

**Yuki:** Wah! New chapter! Yehey!

**Krizzie** And I am very thankful for the fact that I actually took that bitter white stuff and survived!

**Yuki:** You're still not finished with your rehab; you do know that, right?

**Krizzie**Wah!! Chocolate!

**Yuki:** (sighs) Well, sorry about that. While my fellow writer is currently hunting down chocolate, I will have to do her job for now. We admit that we do not own Captain Tsubasa, after all, it belongs to Yoichi Takahashi and so confirms the fact that it does not fall under our jurisdiction.

**Krizzie** CHOCOLATE!!!

**Yuki:** Go find it in the kitchen!

**Chapter 2**

After successfully escaping the dart trap set on by the so-called director, Sanae continues to search for her victim while holding the knife she found near the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, upon setting foot within the 2-kilometer radius of the director, another trap was activated. Sanae Nakazawa now finds herself within a box made out of metal pipes that humans call a prison.

"Sorry, Sanae-chan. I forgot to inform you that Krizzie already set a trap too…" Their camera-girl apologized while playing with her fingers.

"Don't mind it! I will get out of here!" Sanae said as she tried her best to pull the metal pipes apart, but, sadly, to no avail.

"Hey, Yuki! Look what I got here." Krizzie said as she showed Yuki an ordinary cardboard box.

"So? What's so special about a box?" Yuki asked with a sweat drop.

"It's what inside the box that matters!" Krizzie said as she opened the box a little to reveal what was inside.

--

A few moments later, Yuki was ready to make the announcement.

"**GATHER 'ROUND, EVERYONE! WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE HOLY CEREMONY!**" Yuki said over the megaphone. Everyone sat on the available mats on the floor and got into praying position. Everyone was quiet, except for the racket Sanae was making in the corner of the room.

The room was scattered with dried flower petals of different colors, and candles of different shapes and sizes line every side of the room. There was also an altar near the center of the room where the coffee table used to be. It was mysteriously veiled with light violet draping they borrowed from the nearby room. On the coffee table draped with the dark violet silk linen they borrowed from the costumes department, they waited in anticipation for what holiness the altar held for them.

There, sitting on a purple pillow with golden trimmings, the greatest, most beautiful, most amazing and the most ultimatest invention known to man: THE MAGIC EIGHT BALL!!!

The others stared at it with the awed silence, gaping at it as if it would kill them to look away from it at one moment.

"Oohh…. Ahhh…!!!" They all said, bowing down at the mighty presence of the holy ball. "We worship you, oh Ultimate Magic Eight Ball!"

(If you ask us, they look like a bunch of idiots worshipping a stupid ball.)

(You have angered the god! You must pay!)

(Ack!) (choking sounds)

Krizzie held the ball in her hands, holding the destiny of each and every person within the perimeters of the room. "Oh, Ultimate Magic Eight Ball! May we ask you a question?"

Krizzie shook the ball, and everyone waited in anxious anticipation for the Holy Magic Eight Ball's answer.

"**My reply is no.**" Yuki spoke over the megaphone.

"Oh no! What should we do to gratify the Holy Magic Eight Ball?!" They all said almost simultaneously, causing a wave of panic to flow around the room. Ishizaki and Urabe started running around the room, screaming and panicking about the answer of the ball.

"**Shut up, people! We need to shower the ball with gifts!**" Krizzie shouted over her favorite black and blue megaphone, capturing everyone's attention enough to calm them down.

A few moments later, a reenactment of the scene during Christmas Eve appeared inside the room. The background song was _Hark, __The__ Herald Angels Sing_.

"Oh, most Benevolent One! We have come to offer thee our gifts in honor of thy name." Taro Misaki spoke with much respect for the ball which was placed on a bundle of hay which was supposed to be its bed. Yuki and Krizzie looked over it, acting as its Mother Mary and its Father Joseph, respectively.

The animals look at it with much respect. They bowed their heads in sign of their adoration and revere for the Ball's greatness. The sheeps, Hikaru Matsuyama, Yoshiko Fujisawa, Mamoru Izawa and Kojiro Hyuga, stood in one corner behind the so-called three kings, their faces unrecognized behind the white, fluffy wool and curling horns. Standing behind them in ragged clothes, the so-called shepherds, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki and Shingo Takasugi bowed their heads and loosened their grip on the staff they were currently holding. Before the three kings, a big gorilla, Hiroshi Jito, sat on the large bundle of hay, completely oblivious to the fact that they were acting out the birth of Christ, so he fell asleep, complete with a bubble blowing out of his nose.

On the other side, you'll see Ryo Ishizaki dressed up as a horse, who doesn't seem to notice the solemnity of the occasion, so, just like Jito, fell asleep. Right beside him, you'll see Urabe Hanji dressed up as a mule, leaning on Ishizaki for support just like he was his mother. A cat, which was usually known as Kazuki Sorimachi, curled up at the foot of the bed where the Holy Ball lay, meowing to the tune of the song. Right beside him, the dog, aka Takeshi Sawada, howled along with the music.

Floating right above them, 2 angels and a star can be seen. Shingo Aoi and Nitta Shun hummed to the beat of the song, every now and then adding 'ohhh….' and 'ahhhh…..' when needed. Jun Misugi stood high above them, shining brighter than all of them. He spread out his arms and legs to look like a five-pointed star, and, with the help of the stage light, shone like a true star.

Standing out from the whole setting, two hamsters, Masao and Kazuo Tachibana, sang in the squeakeast voice they have.

"_Hark__ the herald angels sing…._

_Glory to the new-born king…"_

The other nameless people watched with complete awe at the setting, thinking that Jesus was born yet again in this time where they need Him the most.

"From me, accept this humble gift of mine: frankincense, in honor of thy Holy Name." Genzo Wakabayashi said, bowing as he placed a box of incense beside the Ball.

"For thou, only the best myrrh, to honor thou Divine Master." Oozora Tsubasa said, placing another box on the other side of the Ball. He bowed and placed his hands together in prayer.

"And from me, o Most Reputable One, accept this humble gift of gold." Taro said, genuflecting before placing it at the bottom of the Holy Ball, before getting into prayer position.

"Let us have a moment of silence and thank the Lord for this blessing." Tsubasa said, and all said characters got into praying position. Yes, even the so-called animals, which in reality is not allowed to do such.

"**BLASPHEMY!!**" A random guy from another dimension suddenly shouted.

"Oh, well! Let's just ask it a question anyway." Yuki said, removing her Mother Mary costume.

"Brilliant idea, Yuki! Now why didn't I think of that?" Krizzie said as she got hold of the ball again. The others returned to their original position, still not taking off their costumes.

"In honor of such a brilliant idea, I will give you the honor of asking the first question!" Krizzie said with much pride. Yuki thought for a moment abut what she should ask, and a rather disturbing idea came to her head.

"Well, I've wanted to know the answer to this question…" She said, taking a step closer to the ball.

"Oh, Magic Eight Ball! May I inquire you…. IS GENZO GAY?!" Yuki asked while shaking her hands up and down as Krizzie shook the ball, both having evil grins on their faces.

…and the Magic Eight Ball replied…

"**It is certain.**"

Everyone in the room started laughing except for a certain someone wearing a certain cap who was currently being retained from hitting two certain girls who claim to be the director and camera-girl of the show. And so, poor Genzo Wakabayashi found himself stranded in another cage beside Sanae's but this time, Krizze made sure the guards filled it with poop. So now, Genzo is currently imprisoned within a cage filled with poop that everyone had to endure with. It seems like Yuki and Krizzie are the only ones who can cope up with the smell, provided that they are currently wearing oxygen masks.

"You g-(censored) Ball! I'm gonna f-(censored) kill you! (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) Magic Eight Ball!!" Genzo screamed from his cell. "Hey you, director! Come over here! It's my turn to ask!"

Krizzie walked over to him and extended the ball towards his direction.

"Okay, you (censored) Magic Eight Ball." Genzo sneered, looking at the ball with all the hatred he could muster up for it at the moment. It looked back at him with no expression at all.

"DOES TSUBASA STILL WEAR DIAPERS?!"

Krizzie shook the ball with all her might.

…And the Magic Eight Ball replied…

"**My sources say no.**"

Everyone started laughing at the goalkeeper, and said goalkeeper is currently trying to get out of the cell and strangle the thing, all the while letting out a stream of curses.

"My turn, my turn!" Tsubasa said after the lot quieted down. He thought for a moment before asking….

"DOES ISHIZAKI REALLY BRUSH HIS TEETH?!"

Krizzie shook the ball, and all waited for the reply, trying to hold back their laughter.

…and the Magic Eight Ball replied….

"**Yes.**"

Ishizaki started laughing at Tsubasa, saying "Ha! In yo' face!"

"Wait! I'm still not finished!" Tsubasa said with an exaggerated pose, holding his right hand in front of Ishizaki's face, nearly smacking him.

Tsubasa returned his focus on the Ball. He narrowed his eyes as an evil thought came in mind.

"Does Ishizaki really brush his teeth… WITH BIRDSHIT?!"

After that, everyone burst into laughter, and Ishizaki grabbed the Ball from its Holy place (the purple pillow) and shook it. Krizzie grabbed it from him before glaring at him then wiping it on the towel Yuki provided her with.

"Will I really have a girlfriend?" Ishizaki grumbled at the ball, and Krizzie shook it as hard as she could.

…and the Magic Eight Ball replied…

"**Ask again later.**"

They all burst out laughing, and Ishizaki nearly threw the ball down and smash it if Yuki hadn't caught it in time. And so, instead of putting him in another cage and taking up more space, Krizzie decided that he should be roasted on the nearby candles. Yuki managed to stop her from roasting the poor defender, and so it was decided that they should just tie him up with Genzo's cage, and so it was done.

--

"I thought they were holding some kind of séance in there…" A man in black whispered to another one.

"I wonder what's going on in there…?" Another asked. Both looked at the door when they heard another uproar of laughter, and decided that whatever happened in there, it isn't going to be their fault.

--

"It's my turn to ask it a question!" Taro said excitedly as he skipped towards the ball, still wearing his '3 Kings' outfit. Taro smiled of finally knowing the answer he's been bugged with ever since this morning.

"Oh, Magic Eight Ball! DO I REALLY HAVE BAD BREATH IN THE MORNING?!"

Krizzie shook the ball as hard as she can. "Say yes, stupid Magic Eight Ball! Say yes!"

…and the Magic Eight Ball replied…

"**It is decidedly so.**"

"Ha! Which means it's a yes!" Krizzie said triumphantly, mocking at Taro who is now at the corner of the room being surrounded by a dark aura and drawing circles on the floor using his finger. Krizzie continued to laugh maniacally.

"My turn!" Urabe said, taking a step forward near the maniacally laughing Krizzie. Yuki had to slap her to return her back into reality. Urabe cleared his throat.

"Oh, Magic Eight Ball!" Urabe started, staring at the Ball with full force.

"AM I PRETTY?!" He said with a girlish squeal. Everyone in the room collapsed onto the floor as Krizzie shook it with all her might.

…and the Magic Eight Ball replied…

"**Most likely.**"

And once again, they all burst out laughing at the stupidity of the questions being asked to the Magic Eight Ball. After the laughter had died down, Urabe Hanji took the ball and raised it high above his head. "The ball has been lying to us!"

After a complete five seconds of pin-drop silence and registration, the room buzzed with murmurs from the soccer players.

"**LIAR!**" They chorused.

"Let us now throw the ball to the ground as a sign of our hatred!" Urabe said, and all of them charged at the ball, trying to grab hold of the sphere. Apparently, they were causing a riot, and the ball kept flying all over their heads. Taro Misaki finally got his hands on the ball, and without a second thought, pummeled it to the ground. Yuki makes a desperate save for it, and everything suddenly turned into slow motion. Yuki reaches for it…

A hand got hold of the ball. The next Yuki knew, she was lying on the floor, blinking her eyes, trying to register what had just happened. "What just happened?"

"I just saved the ball from dropping to the ground and being smashed into millions of pieces." Krizzie said, looking down on her. Yuki stood up with a little support from the floor before dusting off her pants.

As for Taro Misaki, for putting the Holy Ball's life in danger, found himself tied next to the defender who also tried to smash it into pieces.

"**The Magic Eight Ball is tired for today! Let us resume tomorrow!**" Krizzie said over her megaphone, and all left the room as orderly as they could, as if nothing happened. As for the four punished ones, they remained within the perimeters of the shrine, destined to inhale and endure the pungent smell of poop.

And thus marks the end of today's adventure, and until we the authors get enough energy to type on the stupid keyboard, and until we find enough inspiration to update, this weird fiction will have to endure another week or year, and until then, our dearly beloved readers, until then…

**Krizzie** Hey! This chocolate is pretty good. (takes bite from chocolate bar)

**Yuki: **Goddamn it, Krizzie! That's mine! (tries to pry off chocolate from fellow author)

(Both authors continue to wrestle for the chocolate, which is secretly sneaked off by a mouse named Oozora Tsubasa.)

**Yuki and ****Krizzie** MY CHOCOLATE!

**Krizzie** Prepare yourself, Oozora Tsubasa! Thou shall suffer for stealing my chocolate!

**Yuki:** And to further calm down the poor girl whose chocolate was stolen, please drop by a review. Thank you!

**Krizzie** YOU SHALL PAY FOR STEALING MY CHOCOLATE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!


End file.
